Stand Still My Glamor Kills
by kaleeann
Summary: All I know is that some powerful vampire people in Italy want me. Said Nessie. This is a Jake/Nessie love story. What if Nessie had to go to Isle Esme in search of safty.Only to know that people want her dead. This is that story. Waring slight cussing.R/R


Okayy guys so here is my new story. It's a Nessie / Jake one. They just might be my favorite people In the whole Saga. So I hope you enjoy.

I don't own any part of said Twilight Saga. If I did I'd be shopping right now not writing. =)

Warning : I shall be using cussing in this story so if you don't want to read it leave. Now. Thanks

Chapter 1. Your My Personal Heaven

Renesmee Cullen, rare half-vampire half-human who still has both her parents. Might as well stick a damn sign on my head saying "Come and get me". See now I was living a really good life till I stopped ageing when I was 5 but I looked as if I could be 17. I'm wanted by some powerful vampire group in Italy and " What they want they always get." So here I am stuck on a boat with my insanely hot boyfriend ,who may I say has no shirt on, going to the place where my dad got my mom knocked up. Yep that's right Isle Esme , And me and Jake get to share the bed that my parents had. Yay. My family calls it a "vacation" I call it 4 weeks of a incoming Hell. So back with my life, When I turn 3 my dad couldn't read my mind anymore then almost 5 weeks later Jake had explained Imprinting to me. At first I had thought he imprinted on someone else, so I did what anyone else would do, I ran away crying. Hey what can I say I was on my time of the month I was acting crazy all that week. Come to find out that he imprinted on me and I was the only for for him and all that stuff.

I simply can't give in to temptation true. For it might kill all of us. That my friends would not be the best of the best thing to do. So here I am, turning sixteen in 47 hours. Doomed to a life of non-normal vampric lies. But he is a very great temptation in my life. I mean Carlise says that if we were to have a baby it would be one of the most powerful creatures in the world. It could take down all of Italy before we could even say good morning. Now many times have I thought about what it would look like. If the baby were a girl she would have long black hair, deep brown eyes, tall and slender body type, and she would have the warmest smile. But I have to stay hidden. So that means no kids for now.

Forever hidden in a veil of sparkles.

Now I can't complain to much. I have everything a girl could want. A closet bigger then most peoples homes, Enough shoes to make Kim Kardashion cry. And looks to make models die a little bit inside. Yah, Stand still my glamor kills. I also have one of the most hottest men alive as my boyfriend.

But now that doesn't seem important to me. As I look down at my white dress. The neon colors of my zebra swimming suit shining clearly from under. I stood up on the boat and went over to the side so I could my feet over the side of the boat. Alice smiled warmly at me, while Jake stood up and followed me.

"Over-protective jack-ass". I said with a playful tone to him. All he did was lightly shove me from behind. Across the boat I could see Emmett and Rose slow dancing to " When I Stop Loving You" by Carrie Underwood. I sighed and and sat down on the side of the boat, taking off my blue and yellow Hollister flip-flops, and turned around.

"Whats wrong Nessie" Jake asked warmly in my ear.

"Nothing,just nerves maybe, What time is it like midnight."I asked.

" about 10 till midnight why sweetheart, You know you can go to sleep anytime right." He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yah I know. But I want to stay awake." I said with a yawn as Isle Esme came into view , I saw my Dad jump out and prepare to pull the boat ashore.

I stood up and walked away from jakes embrace, And stood atop the boat. And jumped into the perfectly warm water below. I soon felt Jake splash in behind me. Followed by a shrill yell from Alice, complaining about how I just ruined my outfit. But even I knew I'd never be allowed to wear it again. It would be forever shunned into the pool of rejects Alice made... The last few things I remember was Jake picking me , The warm feeling of a bed. And I was in a great dream world.

Next Chapter Preview. Review if you would like to know what Nessie dreamed about. !!!!

_**Day one Renesmees POV**_

" Jake ? " I felt blindly around longing for the warmth of my love.

"I'm right here Ness." I felt the light swoosh of his hand against my cheek followed by the lightest of kisses placed on my lips. A few more deep kisses later, A shower and a outfit change later I was bouncing down the hallway to the yummy smell of bacon and eggs came from.

I looked down at myself to check to see if my outfit would be Alice approved. I wore Grey jean shorts, One of Jakes button-up shirt with a light blue tank-top. My hair was in pigtails. Curly Curly pigtails. And I loved them.

I was stoped in my tracks to see one Jake clad in only boxers, something that was normal for us. I really didnt mind it, but dad did.

" We have the house to ourselfs today." he said with a smile as he went to put on a " Kiss the chef" apron. " I thought we could jast hang around the house today. If thats okay."

" Yah, thats fine" I said. Was it just me or did it suddenly become hot in here ???

Soooo,,, What did you think ???? Did you like it ??? want me to continue ????/ well go ahead review. I update faster if theres more reveiwers to update too. =) Also go on to …. POLYVORE (dot) com to see outfits that go with this story. I have the same name on there that I do on here. =)


End file.
